


Miss Ants

by nicolai



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Animal Death, Ants, Crushing, Funny, Japanese English confusion, this isn't supposed to be serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai
Summary: Short drabble with Hiyoko crushing ants and Mikan explaining ant gender ratio.





	Miss Ants

“Squish, squish, squish!” Hiyoko giggled, pressing her small fingers into the even smaller bodies of the ants trailing around her. “So squishy!” 

“Oh, are you killing ants again?” Nagito asked as he walked up with Hajime, “Where do you find so many ants?” 

“There are Mr. Ants all over this island!” Hiyoko beamed, “So many to squish! Squishy squish!” She crushed another under her thumb, “Hey, that one didn’t pop right!” a pouting expression took over her glee, “Mean Mr. Ant! You’re supposed to go pop!” she squished another few to make herself feel better. 

“Are they really all boys?” Nagito asked, raising an eyebrow. He thought there should probably be some girls, but he wasn’t sure how you’d tell the difference. 

“Ugh, that idea only works in English!” Hiyoko fussed, crushing several more ants angrily, “That’s not as fun! You’re just trying to ruin my fun, you big jerk!” 

“Sorry,” Nagito shrugged, Hiyoko sure was hard to get along with sometimes. 

“Um, actually, uh, if it’s not too much trouble, I, um,” Mikan stuttered quietly. 

“Oh, what is it, Mikan?” Nagito turned to face her, waiting patiently for her to finish her thought. 

“Well, um, actually, I’m sorry, but actually they are probably “Miss Ants.” There are a whole lot, um, more female ants in a colony! I’m sorry!” Mikan’s face had turned bright red, but she managed to get through the explanation. 

“Guys! You’re being mean to me!” Hiyoko accused, “And I thought you knew to keep your mouth shut, Mikan! You’re gonna ruin your shy image and show everyone how crazy you are! Fine, Miss Ants then!” she stood up, stomped, and crossed her arms, “I’m gonna go squish some Mr. Crabs instead! Unless they should be “Miss” too!! Hmph!” she ran off. 

“Uh, did that… make sense?” Hajime asked, looking at Nagito. 

“Not really,” Nagito shrugged, “But it probably doesn’t need to.”


End file.
